Impromptu Prom
by Tara1993
Summary: Alice never went to her High School prom so Hatter decides to throw Alice the Prom of her life. Don't judge by the title, I just couldn't think of anything better. Read and Review please!


**So this just kinda started as me thinking about my prom and how wonderful it would be if I had my own little Hatter to go with me and then I turned it into something else all together. This is my first time writing anything 'sexy' for these two so be gentle with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hatter returned from work that night with a question for Alice. It had been about a month since she had moved into his apartment, and he was thrilled about having her there. After almost a year in her world he felt it was only necessary that they take that next step and so he invited her to move in. She was hesitant at first but finally agreed and she'd ended up enjoying it just as much as he did.

He opened the door leading into his apartment and found Alice relaxing on the couch watching TV.

"Evening love." He said flashing her a warm smile which she returned.

"Hi. How was work?" She asked

"Alright, what's on TV?" He said coming to sit next to her.

"Nothing." She said muting the show and planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"American Idol?" He asked reading the logo flashing across the screen.

"I'll explain later, what's on your mind?" She said sensing he had something to ask.

"I was at work today and overheard a few girls talking about getting dresses for something called prom. What's that?" He asked. Alice smiled, she'd expected something serious, this was easy to answer.

"Prom is a dance you go to when you're in High School." She said looking at him; he nodded, telling her he knew about High School.

"The girls buy fancy dresses and the boys buy suits and they dance all night, along with other things. I never went to mine though." She said.

"Why not?"  
"No boyfriend at the time, didn't feel like it." She told him

"Well then we should have our own prom." He said nodding.

"Are you serious?" She asked with a laugh.  
"Yeah, you get a dress and I'll buy a suit and we'll have a dance." He smiled.

"I don't know Hatter." She said.

"Come on, you've got an extremely handsome date this time." He said with a sly smile.

"Oh, Johnny Depp's taking me?" She said with a laugh. Hatter rolled his eyes as she climbed into his lap.  
"Kidding, I'd love to go to prom with you." She said with a kiss.

"Thank you." He said smiling

"And when will this prom be?" She asked. Hatter thought for a bit.

"Saturday?" He offered. She ran through her schedule in her head.

"Sure, Saturday's good." She said. He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.  
"Now, what's American Idol?" She laughed.

Alice had promised her mother she'd come over for lunch on Tuesday and she now found herself seated at the small kitchen table, her mom across from her

"So how are things with David?" She asked.

"Good, were doing fine mom." She said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Just making sure, things happened so fast with him, I just want to know that you're sure."

"I am positive mom, absolutely positive." Her mother smiled and nodded and went back to quietly eating.  
The silence was broken a few seconds later when the phone rang and Carol picked it up.

"Hello, yes, oh hi David." Alice's brow furrowed, why would Hatter call the house, he had her cell number.

"Yes, she's right here." Her mom said handing the phone to Alice who gave her a questioning glance. Carol shrugged her shoulders as Alice took the phone and moved to her old room. She returned a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

"What was that about?" Carol asked taking the phone back.

"He asked me to prom." Alice said with a laugh

"Prom?" Carol said as Alice sat back down.

"It's a long story."

Alice explained exactly what was going on as her mom listened intently.

"This was my official invite." Alice said with a smile.

"That sounds awfully romantic." Her mom said with a giddy smile on her face. Alice smiled back.

"I need a dress though, that's what I am going shopping for tomorrow." She said, Carol smiled and nodded, knowing how much Alice would enjoy herself.

The next day Alice went shopping while Hatter was at work. She spent half the day going store to store looking for the perfect dress but nothing she found suited her taste. She ended up finding the perfect dress at a costume store in Chelsea. The place held old costumes from shows long canceled from Broadway. She found the dress far in the back among a pile of fur coats. She knew it was perfect the second she picked it up. The owner of the store sold it to her for fifty dollars because it was among a bunch of garments he'd be getting rid of. It was a steal considering the other prices in the store. She promised the man she'd be back, a lot of the stuff here would fit Hatter perfectly and she was already eying a purple velvet coat that hung in the corner of the store.

She took the dress home and hung it in the back of the closet she shared with Hatter hoping he wouldn't bother the big bag that was covering it.

The next two days were quiet between them, neither talked about the plans for their prom. Hatter had asked her on Friday if he could pick her up at her mother's house because he had things to do around their apartment that he wanted to do himself. She agreed and around 2 the next afternoon she took her dress and everything else she needed and caught a cab to her mom's. It didn't take long for her to get ready. After hair and makeup she ate and then her and her mom ended up sitting in the living room talking.  
"When did you say he'd get here?" Her mom asked, checking the time again.

"Six, he's got half an hour mom." Alice said.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"I don't know, he's been keeping all the plans to himself." Alice told her.

"This was such a cute idea." Her mom said with a smile.

"Mom it's just gonna be the two of us." Alice said.

"Exactly that's what makes it so romantic." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Alice I want you to know that in the beginning I was a little nervous about David. I didn't know him that well and you two seemed to be moving so fast, I was a little worried about you. But I see now how happy he makes you, and there's something so perfect about you both together that I am much more at ease now." Her mom said truthfully.  
"Thanks mom." Alice said, giving her mother a hug.

"I guess I should go get dressed." she said standing and walking to her room.

She took the dress off its hanger and slipped it up over her hips until it settled perfectly around her chest. She zipped it up and marveled at how it fit as if it was made for her alone. She sat down on her bed staring at the mirror in front of her. Her hair was down and curled slightly and her makeup was light but enough that she could tell it was there. She sat for a while thinking of everything she could, making sure it was all perfect. Finally her mom called to her.

"Alice, Davids' here!" she yelled down the hallway. Alice took a deep breath, she didn't know why she was so nervous, it was just Hatter. She walked slowly down the hallway and was struck with a bit of déjà vu at the last time she'd met Hatter this way. She could hear her mom and Hatter chatting and she was glad the two got along so well. Finally she stepped into the room and smiled warmly at a very dressed up Hatter.

He wore a fitted black suit with a while undershirt and black silk tie that hung loosely from his neck. The outfit was topped off with a black top hat that he held at his side. Hatter himself was blown away with how beautiful Alice looked. Her long dark hair was curled and fell over her shoulders. Her dress was strapless and a beautiful color of blue and white. The skirt was long and full while the bust wrapped tight around her ribcage. The whole thing reminded him of the dress Alice of Legend had worn so long ago but a lot more elegant, he figured that was the point.

"You look amazing." He said a shocked tone to his voice. He pulled her in close for a warm hug.

"So do you." She said looking up at him.  
"Okay you two. I need a picture." Carol said grabbing the camera off the counter.  
"Mom, seriously? "Alice whined.

"Yes, now smile."  
"Yeah, smile Alice." Hatter whispered in her ear. Alice faked a smile as her mom snapped the picture.

"Alright were leaving." Alice said as she grabbed her coat and let Hatter help her slip it on.

"Okay, have fun you two." Carol called after them. Alice shook her head and closed the door behind them. Hatter pulled her close and pushed his lips to hers

"You do look amazing." He whispered. She smiled and hooked her arm in his as he led her outside.

"Sorry about my mom." She said as they hailed a cab.  
"It's okay; she's just being a mom." He said as he opened the door for her. He gave the driver an address she'd never head before and she gave him a questioning look as he pulled her in close.

"Did you know that the places you call hotels have ballrooms and you can rent them out any time?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."  
He didn't say anything else, just smiled at her.

They arrived in front of a large, elegant hotel a few minutes later and Alice began to worry about how much this had cost him as he helped her out of the cab. They walked through the front doors and into a huge lobby. Hatter walked up to the front desk and the girl behind it smiled at him.

"David, is this Alice?" She asked smiling at him.

"Yep, my Alice." He said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well I am sure you to will have a good time, everyone's already in there." The girl said pointing to a door down the hallway to the left. Alice was now even more confused, what did she mean 'everyone else'? Hatter smiled and thanked the girl then led Alice down the hall to the door. He slipped her coat off and hung it on a rack on the wall. Then he took her hand and looked deep in her eyes.

"Alice." He said with a smile as he reached for the door with his other hand.

"Welcome back to Wonderland." Hatter pushed the door open and they stepped inside. Alice was blown away. The room was dark and tree branches covered the ceiling, connecting to giant tree trunks that lined the walls. At the front of the room behind the DJ was a beautiful painted mural of the Knights Kingdom. Alice turned back to Hatter.

"You did all this?" She asked. He smiled.

"With some help." He said gesturing to the crowd that filled the room.

"Oh, and I have a special guest for you." He said taking her hand and waking her through the crowd. She didn't know any of the people although she assumed they were Wonderlanders because they all knew Hatter. He led her to the front of the room and she smiled at who she saw.

"Charlie!" She said happily, interrupting him from his dance moves he was attempting.

"Alice." He said smiling and wrapping her in a hug.

"You look stunning." He said giving her a quick kiss on the head.

"So do you." She said looking at him. He was cleaned up, wearing a gray suit and black tie.

"You're Harbinger here did quite a good job." He said motioning to Hatter who smiled. Alice let herself get pulled into his embrace.

"Yeah he did." She said smiling up at him.

"Well go enjoy the party, don't let this old bat stop you." He said with a laugh and then pushed them out to the dance floor.

Wonderlanders greeted them warmly through the night, giving Alice hugs and even a thank you every now and then. Hatter explained that they were still fully grateful for her bringing down the Queen. They spent hours on the dance floor, Hatters arms wrapped tightly around Alice, holding her close and moving to the beat of the music. The DJ played a decent number of slow songs and Charlie worked with Alice on her waltz so that by the last dance she could waltz with Hatter. The other Wonderlanders paired up and the group waltzed smoothly around the room. Alice glanced to the side and saw Charlie looking on with what she thought looked like pride and she smiled. Hatter held her close and led her gracefully around the dance floor. Once again Hatter surprised Alice, she wasn't expecting him to be much of a dancer but it seemed to come easy to him. When the song died down Hatter pulled her in flush with himself and planted a warm sweet kiss on her lips. The crowd cheered and Alice felt herself relax. He pulled away and smiled warmly at her, flashing his dimple that made her smile back.

The light's came up slowly signaling the end of the night. Alice watched the Wonderlanders file out of the ballroom waving goodbyes to Hatter and herself. Charlie came up next and gave her a hug.

"You've had a good night?" he asked.

"An amazing night." Alice said taking Hatter's hand in hers.

"And I am sure the amazing night will continue." He said glancing at Hatter knowingly.  
"I think that's personal Charlie." Hatter said fighting off a blush, as Alice laughed.

"Well either way, have a good rest of the night. And visit soon." Charlie said giving another hug to both her and Hatter and then he left, leaving the room empty besides Hatter and Alice.

"Did you have a good night?" She asked.

"I did, we might have to do this prom thing more often." He said smiling. Alice laughed and pulled Hatter in for a warm kiss.

"Shall we continue this elsewhere?" Hatter asked, voice deepening a bit. Alice sighed contentedly and nodded. As tired as she was she wanted nothing more than to be close to Hatter.

They left hand in hand and Hatter helped her slip her coat back on before they caught a cab. She rested her head on his shoulder on the ride back to their flat and they made their way up to the apartment.

He pulled her in close as the door shut behind him and she laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him close to her.

"Come on." He whispered in her ear. They walked slowly to the bedroom and she smiled at the roses and candles she saw placed around the room. She shook her head.

"You really went all out for this didn't you?" She said with a bit of a laugh as he went around to light the candles. He shrugged.

"Just wanted to make it perfect. You said you never went to your prom so I wanted this one to be good so you'd remember." He said with just the right amount of innocence that made a few tears come to her eyes.

"So long as you're here, it's perfect." She said pulling him back in to her.

He tossed his top hat aside and let Alice run her hand through his hair to fix it to her liking. She smiled and helped him shrug his suit coat onto the floor making him look more like the relaxed Hatter she remembered. She watched as he pulled the tie from around his neck as well and then wrapped his arms back around her waist.

He pulled her into another kiss; passionate this time and she thought there was a bit of need in it as well. She let his hands run up her back and his quick fingers pulled the zipper of her dress down so that it slowly fell away from her body and pooled on the floor. She stepped out of the pile and he pulled her in tight to him. She worked her way out of his embrace so she could undo his shirt and she pushed that off his shoulders as well.

She kissed him then, pushing her lips hard against his and letting her hands roam his skin, loving the feel of his muscles tensing under her touch. He let out a deep moan in the back of his throat and she smiled against his lips trailing her hands down to the waistband of his pants. She looked up at him, silently asking him to help her out and he did. He kicked his shoes off and to the side and she worked at his belt, pulling it off and onto the floor and then she went back undoing the button and zipper and letting them fall to the ground as he'd done her dress. He stepped out of them and pushed her back on the bed. Slowly climbing on top of her, kissing up the length of her body as he did so.

She sighed and moaned and wrapped her hand in his hair pulling him up to her face so she could kiss him again. He let his hands trail her body though and she made beautiful noises as he explored her. She let him have his fun. Kissing her neck and collar bone, down to where the fabric of her staples bra still rested and across her stomach, giving her goose bumps and making her sigh with pleasure.

But she wanted to have some fun to, so while he was busy at her neck she wrapped her foot around his leg and flipped him onto his back easily. He gave her a shocked looked before she started returning the favor. She started with the warm skin behind his ear, kissing it lightly and then pulling on his ear lobe with her lips, something she knew very well drove him crazy. He growled at her and she smiled against his neck, planting another kiss there and then moving down to his chest where she let her hands roam over his skin. She felt the muscles in his chest flex and shudder at her movements and she smiled to herself. She reached the waistband of his boxers before she stopped and made her way back up slowly, ending with another forceful kiss, pulling a moan from Hatter.

She'd had her fun for now so she let him gently turn her back over, wrapping his hands around her back and snapping the clasp of her bra and then pulling it from her. She smirked up at him as he leaned down to capture her lips again, sucking gently on her lower lip and then moving to her neck. She let her hand get stuck in his hair again as he made his way down to her chest. She sighed at the feel of his smooth, warm lips on her breast and she held him there for a while, enjoying it more than she should. He let his hands run over her stomach and around to the small of her back, holding her flush with his body as he brought his lips back to hers. She sighed and moaned against his lips, forcing her hips into his and groaning at the friction it caused. He needed her, she could tell, and she wanted him more than anything right now. Needed to feel him in her. She let out a frustrated sigh and moved her hands down to his waist to push his boxers off and he smiled at how upset she was getting. Alice tended to want to do things quickly where as he'd rather take it slow and he was determined to do so tonight.

He let her push his boxers off and then he did the same to her, she tossed the garment to the floor, not at all concerned with where it landed. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him down flat on top of her, needy for skin to skin contact. He brought his lips back to hers and pressed them together in a slow kiss that made Alice want to simply melt into the bed with fervor. She whispered his name against his lips making him moan back in response. As slow as he wanted to take this he wasn't sure how much longer he could last and he knew she was catching on, she was about to make things very difficult for him, he could tell. She let her hands move back up his arms to his shoulders and then back down his sides, moving under him to trace the muscles on his chest again. He sighed and propped himself up on his left arm, letting his right hand move down her body and slip between her thighs. She groaned and called his name.

As dangerous as his right hand could be sometimes it was anything but violent when he used it on her. She pushed both hands into his hair and brought him up from his current spot between her breasts and up to her lips so she could kiss him. She moaned and sighed against his mouth as he continued to tease her sweetly, rubbing around her core and then slipping a finger inside and pushing just enough to make her gasp and call his name again. He moaned into the kiss and let a husky whisper of her name escape his lips as he moved down to her neck.

"Hatter please." She whispered, pulling him back up to face her. She was panting, breath coming in short spurts and hips rocking gently against his hand between her legs.

"Please." She said again wrapping an arm around his neck. He kissed her swiftly and obliged, removing his fingers and pushing himself in slowly. She moaned loudly and he kissed her quickly, remembering that there were other people in the building. He stayed still for a few seconds until Alice pushed her hips into his, begging him to move, and he did. Slow gentle strokes at first, letting his hand remain between her thighs to continue teasing her, making her throw her head back against the pillow and plead for him to go faster. He smiled down at her and kissed her but sped up anyway, he'd comply to her this time, it was her special night after all. He pushed his hips against hers faster and deeper each time until he realized he'd found the spot he needed to stay at and he continued letting Alice hang onto his shoulders and kiss him senseless. He let her call his name when she came, not really caring about anyone else, just wanting to hear his name come out of her kiss swollen lips. He joined her only seconds after, whispering her name again and again into her ear. She sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around him, holding him close to her. They lay together for a while as they got their breath back and then Hatter slowly moved off of her, lying on his side and pulling her in close. She rested her head under his chin and closed her eyes.

"Maybe we will have to do this prom thing again." She whispered into his chest. His laugh was deep and she smiled as he brushed her face with his hand, bringing her lips up to his.

"Anytime you want love." He said.

The rest of the night was calm, they lay in the bed for hours after, not sleeping just relaxing and holding each other close. Hatter got up to lock the front door and blow out long forgotten candles late into the night and then slipped back into bed letting Alice snuggle up against him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close and making sure this moment would be something he'd remember forever.

* * *

**So like I said forgive me if the 'sexy scene' wasn't as sexy, I am still getting used to writing that kinda stuff for these two, you'd think it'd be easy with how wonderfuly sexy these two are together but it was actually alot more difficult for me than I thought it was gonna be. So I'll get used to it and the next time I post one of these hopefully it'll be better. For now please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**

**~Tara~**


End file.
